24fandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Bofshever
Brooklyn, New York, USA | role = Mark Kaylis}} Michael Bofshever played Mark Kaylis during Season 4 of 24. Dr. Kaylis was the physician for Maya Driscoll at CTU medical clinic but was later replaced due to an error he made while treating Maya. Biography and career Michael Bofshever was born in Brooklyn, New York. He studied acting with Michael Howard in New York City. Bofshever began his acting career in 1986 appearing in the show Kate & Allie. Through the 80's and 90's, he became a regular on television appearing in numerous shows like Hunter, Jake and the Fatman (with Stephen Root), Human Target (with Kirk Baltz), Star Tre: Deep Space Nine (with Alexander Siddig), Beverly Hills, 90210 (with Cameron Bancroft), Ally McBeal (with Gil Bellows and Peter MacNicol), Total Security (with Tony Plana), and Prey (with James Morrison). In 1999, Bofshever became a regular on the show The Jersey, appearing in 56 episodes. He continued his steady work through the new millennium, appearing in shows like Any Day Now (with Gina Torres), The Agency (with Gil Bellows and Will Patton), Six Feet Under (with Eric Balfour), JAG (with Wade Williams), NYPD Blue (with Karina Arroyave), The West Wing (with Janeane Garofalo and Stephen Root), Desperate Housewives (with Ricardo Antonio Chavira and Doug Savant), The Shield (with Benito Martinez), Breaking Bad (with Dean Norris), Private Practice (with Benjamin Bratt), and Castle (with Stana Katic). Bofshever has also appeared in films like Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (with Kurtwood Smith), Blood In, Blood Out (with Jesse Borrego and Raymond Cruz), Malice (with Tobin Bell), Bye Bye Love (with Janeane Garofalo), The Fan (with Chris Mulkey), Bruce Almighty (with Mark Kiely), and United 93. Role on 24 Bofshever played the role of Dr. Mark Kaylis during Season 4 of 24. Kaylis was the physician in charge of Maya Driscoll at CTU medical clinic. Bofshever appeared in two episodes and was credited as a guest star. 24 credits * * Selected filmography * El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie (2019) * A Dog's Purpose (2017) * Shelter (2015) * Thirst (2014) * Losing Gracie (2012) * House Broken (2009) * United 93 (2006) * Dirty Deeds (2005) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * The Fan (1996) * Bye Bye Love (1995) * A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) * Malice (1993) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) * Baskstreet Dreams (1990) Television appearances * Barry (2018) * How to Get Away with Murder (2017) * Scandal (2014) * Castle (2013) * Criminal Minds (2011) * Breaking Bad (2008-2010) * True Blood (2008-2009) * The Shield (2007-2008) * Desperate Housewives (2006) * NYPD Blue (2004) * The Jersey (1999-2004) * JAG (2003) * The Practice (1997-2003) * Six Feet Under (2002) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) * Millennium (1999) * Chicago Hope (1998) * Ally McBeal (1997) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1995) * Roswell (1994) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) * Jake and the Fatman (1990) * Dragnet (1990) * L.A. Law (1989) * Hunter (1988) * Kate & Allie (1986) External links * Official website * Category:Actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Guest stars